The invention relates to load handling and specifically to the positioning of gripping means of a load handling device.
Gripping means, such as hooks, are used by cranes to attach to loads that are being handled. Information on the location of the hook is used for crane operations to enable precise and fast handling of loads. To determine the location of the hook, the hook may be equipped with a reflecting sheet or an electric device that produces an active beam. It is worthwhile to keep the reflection sheets relatively clean to make it possible to determine the location of the hook based on them. On the other hand, electric devices installed on the hook may be damaged as a result of impacts or a manufacturing fault. During servicing operations, the crane is out of practical use, causing its degree of utilization to decrease. The operation of a plurality of cranes may be interdependent, whereby servicing operations on one crane may reduce the load handling capacity of the other cranes or a load handling device in the operating area, such as a production facility, storage building, or dock area.